To fall in love again
by KingdomHeartsLover1400
Summary: Rapunzel never saved Flynn and he never cut off her hair, Gothel whisked her away to a new tower. Shes broken by the death of her first love, however will the chain of events soon to be unleashed have her in the arms of a certain white haired spirit? Theres more to this blonde then just healing. JackXRapunzel and HiccupXMerida
1. Intro: Rapunzel's Fate

**Hey! Well I'm just going to cut the chase, yea? I really like the idea of Jack and Rapunzel together so here's my take on the story! Please give me feed back and let me know if i should bring in Merida from Brave and Hiccup from How to train your dragons or not. I love reviews! If you have any thoughts or questions feel free to message me! Other than that ill just move on from my blabbing. One more thing, please no bashing! It's not very nice you know...**

_Jack: She doesn't own Tangled or Rise of the Guardians!_

_Katelyn (Me): Thanks Jack! Now on to the story!_

* * *

Crisp night air fills the old tower, washing away the stale oxygen inside. A petite blonde sits in front of the window, staring longingly at the forest below. How long as she been trapped here, she wondered. Time seems to have freezed for the young woman. She doesn't even age anymore, however she lost the light in her eyes years ago. It was stolen the moment her so-called mother, Gothel, found him. Him being the love of her life. A long time ago, in the first tower Rapunzel was held in she met him. He was a misunderstood thief, and she a broken woman. Before either of them realized it they were in love. So when he learned of her curse he tried to save her, but as fate would have it Gothel stabbed him. He bled to his death in front of her and with his last breath he took the light in her eyes with him. It was then that the girl understood what kind of monster the dark-haired woman was. She was the kind with no heart. Now she waits, night after night, year after year, for something, for anything to change in her miserable existence. her only company is the moon and her dreams of a better life. Rapunzel did have a pet once, Pascal was his name, but Gothel never allowed such luxuries. The second she knew of the creature she took him away and sold him to the first child to want him. This left the young woman distraught and lonelier then ever. This girl is more than just a sob story. She holds power, beyond that of her healing abilities. Before her lyes two roads, one of peace and another of destruction. Her choice will affect millions. She, who is the suns greatest weapon, but also is biggest foe. She's been long since sought after, but no one knows where to look. After all, who would look in Pennsylvania?

* * *

_**Short sweet and to the point! In the next chapter Jack will be there, and it will be a lot longer! Sorry it was so short, but i normally make the first one really short, kind of intro of sorts i suppose! Well i hope to see you soon!**_

_Rapunzel: Please review, rate, and follow! Thanks so much!_

_Jack: Punzie! *tackles*_

_Katelyn: awwww well I'm going to go to sleep now.. so night! :3_


	2. Chapter One: Candle Light

**Okay so Ive gotten a few reviews in just a day! Thanks, and all constructive criticism is noted. I will definitely try to make it better! I plan one going through my first chapter and fixing my errors. Anyway I hope you like the next chapter! This one should be a lot longer.**

_Rapunzel: She doesn't own Tangled or Rise of the Guardians!_

* * *

Ice freezes over every window in the small town. A spirit flips from roof to roof, laughing to himself. He can be as loud and obnoxious as he wants, no one ever hears him. Sure he's bitter about the whole situation, but he is a winter spirit after all.

A grin slides across his face at the sight before him. Snow and ice covered every inch of the town, everything sparkled in the moon light like glitter. To him, the moon seemed extra bright tonight. In silence his icy eyes gazed upon the moon in curiosity. He wondered to himself if the man on the moon wanted his attention.

"What?" He called out to the sky. No answer came. He sighed, clearly frustrated, before flying higher into the moon light. "What is it?" He tried again. Sure enough a gust of wind circled him, urging him into the woods.

Naturally he complied, following the air. He floated with the current through the forest. He traveled miles into the woods, he never thought the woods could be so huge. Suddenly the wind stopped, dropping Jack to the ground. He stood, awestruck, at a river. It wasn't the river that surprised him. On the other side it looked like spring. The pale boy blinked dumbly, unable to fathom how his snow didn't get past the river.

Quickly he flew on the other side of the river and tried to freeze it. However it continued to flow effortlessly. He followed the stream with his eyes and realized that the water forms a circle. Curiosity drove him to go forward, he needed to know what the river was surrounding.

In the center of a cluster of trees stood a dark, depressing tower. Vines twisted up the building as if reaching for something inside. Doubt filled the white haired boy and he felt the urge to turn and run, unaware of why. He dashed away but before the tower left his sight he saw a flash of gold pass by the window.

"What was that?" He thought out loud, without noticing he moved toward the window. Carefully, he moved into the tower through the only window that wasn't boarded up. Inside was a hollow room lit by a single candle. Next to small flame sat a green eyed goddess. At least he assumed she was a goddess, she's too lovely to be anything else, he thought.

The candle illuminated her features and showed her tear stained face to the immortal. Immediately he he went to her side and placed a pale hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She flinched at the contact and pulled away from him and the flame. His hand burned as if he had touched the fire instead of the girl.

"G-get out." She stumbled, eyes wide with unshed tears. Memories of her past haunting her, she couldn't have a rerun of the past. She needed to get him to leave. Hearing her silky voice made him let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You can see me? Who are you?" He questioned, eyes growing wide at having a conversation. She hesitated at his question and took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered gently, "My names Jack, Jack frost." He offered a smile to show his sincerity.

She grasped her blue gown before smiling weakly in return, "Hi Jack... I'm Rapunzel." he couldn't help the increase in his heart rate at knowing the beautiful girls name.

* * *

**_Well thats all for today. I'm still working out how to bring in Merida and Hiccup, how do you guys feel about them being Guardians with Jack? Please give me feed back! Ill see you guys soon hopefully! Thanks for reading!_**

_Jack: Please review, rate, and follow!_


	3. Chapter Two: Goldie

_**I'm really glad you guys liked the second chapter! Anyway I'm pretty sure I know how I'm going to bring in Merida and Hiccup. I won't be able to update this weekend, I have a concert to go to! So I'll try to update tomorrow too. And the floor is yours Jack!**_

_Jack: She doesn't own Tangled or Rise of the Guardian! _

* * *

The short girl shifts uncomfortably under the spirits gaze. She tugs on her golden hair, trying to distract herself and calm her flushed cheeks. He grins from ear to ear at her blush, of course he thought it was completely adorable. "I thought Jack frost was just a fairly tale.." She admits, green eyes stuck on the ground. At that he felt disappointed and confused, how could she see him if she didn't believe?

"Guess you thought wrong.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "So Goldie, why are you up here?" He asked curiously, suddenly remembering their surroundings. She racked her mind for some excuse, how could she explain!

"I-Its nice up here..." She lied through her teeth. He couldn't help but laugh, Jack knew better than to believe such a notion.

"With the dust bunnies?" He raised a questioning eye brow. She huffed in response and crossed her arms and shaking her head. Thats when he noticed how much hair she was currently attached to. "Ever herd of scissors?" She frowned slightly at his snide comment.

"I'm not allowed to cut it." The words slipped through her mouth before she could stop them. He blinked, unsure as to why she can't cut it.

"But wh-" He started, only to be cut of by a loud feminine voice, coming from outside the tower. Her voice sent chills down his spin, and the urge to run rushed through him again.

"RAPUNZEL! Let down your hair!" The woman shouted, anger clear in her voice. Immediately the blonde through her hair over a hook and out the window. The moment of feet echoed around the two teens.

"Please Jack, you have to leave!" She whispered, "Hurry!" She pleaded with him. His first instinct is to pull her into his embrace and calm her. However he knows what she wants and respects her wishes.

"Fine, but you can bet I'll be back. You owe me and explanation. Stay safe Goldie, I'll be around if you need me!" He promises before swinging his staff over his shoulder and flying out the window. Rapunzel flinches, expecting Gothel to see the boy. For whatever reason she can't see Jack and the girl thanks whatever's out there she didn't.

Sure he could have stuck around, he knew that the woman wouldn't see him. Still she asked him to do something and he didn't know how to tell her no. The girl seems to have something over him, he realized.

* * *

The frost king sat next to a frozen lake. The only image playing in his mind, is that of a pair of green eyes. He would have accused her of putting a spell on him, but everyone knows witches aren't beautiful, not like Rapunzel. Thoughts of the girl distracted him and he didn't notice the smell of fire and wood. A loud thump finally broke him of his thoughts and he was greeted by his only immortal friend, the Guardian of autumn and forgiveness.

"Hey Jack, I've been looking everywhere for you! You really pissed off The Guardian of summer and faith. Her face was as red as her hair!" The brunet sighed, petting his dragon, Toothless.

"Tell the fire crotch Florida can get snow too!" Jack laughed. Hiccup frowned slightly before giving a fake laugh. Jack gave his friend a knowing glance. "Sorry dude, I keep for getting your sweet on her!" The dragon tamer turns scarlet red.

"I do not!" Hiccup crosses his arms, "Shes a know it all and always calls me a wimp! Theres nothing about her to like!" Jack just rolls his eyes in response. The brunet coughs awkwardly before continuing,"Anyway there's something else you should know, A new guardian has risen up. Apparently shes really important. Shes been around for awhile, but no ones been able to hunt her down. So you, me, and Merida are suppose to find her."

Jack sighs, "Why us, huh? We ALWAYS get suck with the dumb jobs!" He through his hands in the air dramatically.

"Well... it's because she's our counter part, The guardian of growth and spring as finally come." Hiccup replies smoothly. Jack smiles and laughs to himself.

"It's about time! Where do we look?" He asks. I wont be too long Goldie, promise, he thinks to himself.

* * *

_**So what do you think? I hope you like it! Anyway I should update again tomorrow, but I won't update again until Monday. Well I suppose I'll see you soon! One more thing.. not very good with accents for Merida, so bare with me on her talking!**_

_**Hiccup: Review, follow, favorite! I'll see you guys soon!**_

_**Merida: Hiccup ye need t'be goin' down to south Africa! The leaves aren't falling yet!**_

_**Katelyn: Bye!**_


	4. Chapter four: Voice of an angel

_**Hey! I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update Thursday, I ended up having Orchestra practice. I have a concert here in a week! Anyway I should be able to update on Thursday of this week, but I won't again until next Tuesday. Sunday is mothers day after all! Don't forget to make sure your mom/guardian knows how important she is! As always thanks for the comments! They keep me writing! (By the way I've decided that its in my sanities best interest to type Merida's speech normally, just use your imaginations! Thanks for understanding!)**_

_**Rapunzel: She doesn't own Rise of the guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to train your dragons!**_

_**Merida: Now to the story! **_

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" The fiery red head shouts in frustration, "Where in the devil could this season be!" She sighs loudly, falling back onto a pile of leaves, thanks to Hiccup. He shrugged before turning to his distracted friend. Jack stared off into the sun, daydreaming. "And what are you thinking about?" Merida's accent twisted the words together, causing a warm summer breeze. Jack shutters in response, immediately freezing where her breath once was.

"Nothing important." The winter spirit mutters, "We need to keep looking tho." Hiccup nods in agreement before mounting the black dragon next to him. The Scottish princess rolls her eyes before getting up and stretching.

"U-um Merida.. would you like to search the sky with me?" The fall spirit offers her a tentative hand, "it'll be easier with two people." She smiles, instantly warming the area around them before giving him a slight nod and talking his hand.

"I've always wanted to ride toothless!" She admits, giving the black beast a pet on the back, "Back when I was human I was terrified of such giant creatures, but a few hundred years changed my mind I guess!" She laughed before wrapping her arms around the blushing boys waist. "We will meet in London in 3 hours! Don't be late frosty!" And with that they flew off, leaving behind a chuckling jack frost.

"He obviously likes her." The spirit laughed to himself. The second toothless was out of sight Jack bolted, staff in hand, out of the small park they were resting in, With a quick movement of his hand he was in the air, spinning in the wind.

He stopped to search through Africa, nothing seemed out of the usual there. Not even a flower out of place so he continued on, through Turkey and India, Russia, France, and Australia, Merida's favorite spot. Nothing scream 'spring!' to him, maybe North had it wrong. Maybe spring would just have to be carried out by the pixies again this year.

He continued to fly aimlessly until he realized where he was. The forest Rapunzel was kept locked away in. His heart skipped a beat as he approached the river, noticing the perfect smell of pollen on the other side. I use to be allergic to pollen, he laughs to himself.

Flowers bloomed all within the river's circle, even tho outside it was snowing. The sent of fresh cut grass tickled his nose, inviting him inside. He grinned before stepping through the crystal clear river and straight to the tower located in the center.

"Hey Goldie!" He shouts to the top of the tower. A minuets passes before Rapunzel leans over the edge and gives a small smile. Birds sing in the back round and he swears his mind is playing tricks on him.

"Hi Jack." She answers. At her reply wind pushes him into the tower, much to his surprise. It seems even the elements themselves want Jack to be close to her. He enters quietly and notices a pot of blue flowers, growing without sunlight. Without thought he touches the plant and it falls limp in response, dieing. Her eyes grow wide with worry before she places a comforting hand on the flower.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what one was mine.." She sings to the plant, causing her hair to glow as bright as the sun. The flower immediately perked up, only three times bigger with more petals. Almost as if its grown, he thought, almost as she made it grow.

"Your voice is beautiful Rapunzel." He blurts out suddenly, "I've been around for quiet sometime and I'm pretty sure you have the loveliest voice ever." By the end of his sentence they both look like they have a bad case of sun burn. He truly meant every word, he's seen famous women sing, normal woman, opera woman (It was a bet between him a hiccup, they wanted to see who could last longer), but never anything like Rapunzel.

"Thanks, jack." She gives him the cold shoulder. I need to stop letting him in, she told herself, have I learned nothing of mothers wrath! I can't let her hurt Jack too! He frowned and her sudden lock down, but shook it off even though it hurt him deeply.

She fumbled with her words and rushed to her small kitchen, leaving him there in front of the window. quietly took out a bottle of aspirin, thats what Gothel had called them, and took over a handful, hoping to calm her heart rate. All thou they seemed to stop working some time ago she figured it was still worth a try.

"Goldie? What are you doing?" He walks in and stops just behind the blonde. She freezes before slamming the counter shut and swallowing the medicine.

"Nothing, I was just getting a glass of water." She offered a fake smile before filling a cup, "Would you like some?" She asks. He raises an eye brow before declining her offer. The fresh water moves under her finger tips, like a river, he notices. Thats when it hit him. Rapunzel was spring. He couldn't help but grin happily at the thought of spending eternity with her.

* * *

_**So this chapter may have been a little hard to swallow for some people, but this is rated T for a reason. Rapunzel has some issues, and if you don't like how I'm writing them then you don't have to read it. However this is how I'm making it so hopefully I haven't ruined any dreams xD**_

_**Hiccup: Please review, follow, and fav!**_


	5. Chapter five: Embarrassment

**_Hey guys ! Sorry about the delay! I was having some major writers block and I've been having final exams all week, unfortunately. Anyway, once summer hits ill be able to update more frequently and all that good stuff. Hopefully I haven't lost too much of your interest yet!_**

**_Jack: She doesn't own Rise of the guardians, Tangled, Brave, Or How to Train your Dragon!_**

* * *

"What are you staring at Jack?" The blonde blinked at him, clearly confused. The frost prince shook the thoughts from his head, wondering how exactly to tell the guardian who she is. Its not everyday your told your immortal after all.

"Sorry, um I got lost in thought." He blushed unconsciously. A small smile spread across her features and the coloring in his usually pain cheeks.

"What thoughts exactly?" She stifled a giggle at his expense. He really couldn't process anything other then how cute her giggle was in this moment.

"Um, I was just wondering what it is that you just swallowed?" He scrambled for an excuse, not realizing what he's just stumbled on.

"Nothing." She laced ice through her words better then the ice king himself could do. He shivered at her frozen tone and immediately wanted to ask for forgiveness, but his curious side was in control.

"You sure about that?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I promise I wont steal your cookies, Goldie." No emotion could be read on her face, he silently wondered how serious she was about her cookies. "Are you okay?" He reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel reacted by moving just out of his grasp and shooting him a dirty look.

"I'm perfectly fine, Jack." She breathed, "I think you should leave now." The words sent a pang of remorse through the white haired guardian. He really didn't want to leave her so soon. She still needs to know who she is, he remembered.

"Goldie, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings somehow. I honestly didn't mean too.." He attempted to move closer to her again, knocking into the cabinet. The rattle of empty bottles filled the silence and his heart beat echoed in his throat. His hand reacted on its own and quickly opened the th wooden door to reveal dozens and dozens of over the counter medication, an unhealthy amount. For a minuet both of the guardians forgot how to breath. "Rapunzel...?" His voice scratched her name out, barely audible.

"Just leave." She shot at him, seething anger and some emotion he couldn't read. "Now. Don't come back. Ever." The simple four letter word turned and twisted in his mind, breaking him apart, He didn't understand how he could grow to care for someone so much in such a short time, but her command felt like a stab wound that was unhealable.

"Rapunzel, please, you have to hear me out-" He started but was cut off by the shorter girl shoving the guardian toward the towers window.

"I don't have to do anything! Leave! Go away! I never want to see you again!" She shouted at the pale boy causing him to flinch. Tears prickled at his blue eyes and he refused to let her see him cry. He wouldn't let her see how much he cared about her. In chaste he flew out the door, leaving behind the guardian of spring. He quickly set off to London to see his friends and tell them everything he knew now.

"I'm sorry Jack.." She watched his figure retreat. "It's better if we never meet again." Salty tears dripped down the side of her cheek. He didn't have to deal with the mess she was stuck in and she had no intentions of dragging him down. Not like how she dragged down Eugene. If she has to make him hate her then so be it, she thought, before wiping the water from her eyes.

* * *

_**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Maybe things are moving a little fast ? If so I'm sorry, but I'm a fast pace kinda girl ! Well its really late so im going to go to bed. Night!**_

_**Hiccup: Review, follow, favorite! Please and thank you! :D**_


	6. Chapter six: Almost

_**Hey guys! So happy summer! (Unless your being let out late, if so sorry!) Anyway I've been sorta preoccupied with summer reading and my job, ugh. Still this story is always on my mind! I hope I'm not wasting my time on it..**_

_**Hiccup: She doesn't own Tangled, Rise of the guardians, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon!**_

_**Jack: B-but... it was my turn! D:**_

_**Merida: You gonna cry about it ?**_

* * *

A warm breeze flicks through the bustling town of London, and a certain ginger grins happily at the children running around in pure delight. The oldest of the children ushers them close and whispers a tale about a fiery Scottish princess who warms the land with her adventurous laugh and crystal eyes. The youngest girl giggles at the story, imagining the summer spirit with wide, hazel eyes. Merida sighs contently, getting the hazel eyed girls attention and causing her to elicit a tooth grin. Quickly the princess waves before twisting in the wind and making her way back up to a tall business building where she left her friends to wait.

"What was that all about Merida?" Hiccup chuckled lightly, wondering why she decided to run of so suddenly. The red head gives a simple shrug and a wispy smile, remembering the young girls grin.

"I just felt like going for a bit of a jog, its nice ya know. Seeing all of the children. It makes me remember why we do what we do. I don't talk about it much, but I had a few brothers, back when I was alive." The light in her eyes flashed with memories of her past and the brunettes breath hitched in his throat. She never really talks about her past and this is his chance to find out more about her. He definitely planned on jumping on the opportunity in front of him.

"O yea? How many brothers did you have? I bet they wore a handle full, huh?" He asked, trying to get some answers from his long time companion.

"I had three hyper little brothers," She laughs, " Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. They were quiet the wild kids. Always getting into trouble and stuff like that." The autumn spirit smiles lightly realizing how much she must care about her family.

"Sounds like the queen and king had quiet the full house." Merida laughed at Hiccups remark and swings a lazy arm over his shoulder.

"That it was Hiccup!" She sighed before laying her head on his shoulder, "I miss them a lot.." He almost didn't here the words slip between her lips. Almost.

Without really thinking he pulls her into a hug, "It'll be okay, Merida. I miss my family too. I'm pretty sure everyone does. Not matter what thou, you'll always have your memories." A bitter smile spreads across her face.

"Your a good guy Hic'" She blinks back unshed tears and nuzzles into his neck further. "Thanks for having my back all of these years." Her cheeks turn a rosie pink has she turns to face the brunette. They're eyes meet in calming warmth, slowly they ease closer, lips barely centimeters apart.

"Hiccup! Merida!" Frost tickles their cheeks and they immediately spread apart, both a shockingly crimson color. "Guys, I found spring!" Jack panted, breathing hard from the trip across the Atlantic ocean.

"You found her! Good job frosty!" Merida grinned at the pale spirit. "Who is it? Where is she? Is she with North?" The ginger questioned in curiosity.

"No, shes... well she doesn't exactly know." The white haired boy scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't know'?!" The fall spirit blinks, forgetting his previous embarrassment, but still holding resentment for jack because of his untimely interruption.

"Well, to be completely honest I met the girl about two days ago and shes trapped. Locked in a far out of reach tower, by a dark haired woman. She hasn't told me very much. Rapunzel, thats her name, is still alive." Jack sighed, "She's really something special. I went to see her just a little over an hour ago, but it didn't end too well. So I never got the chance to tell her about herself."

The Scottish princess bit her lip, silently wondering how to tell Jack he was wrong. "Um, Jack?" She started, "Do you.. do you know that every guardian is dead? The spirit of spring is dead too. She could only be chosen once she died. Either Rapunzel isn't the guardian of spring, or shes already dead." Merida dead panned, leaving the knew thoughts to flip in the season's head.

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you guys soon!**_

_**Jack: Review, follow, favorite! :D**_

_**Hiccup: You totally ruined my moment..**_

_**Merida: Awe... you'll get another chance ;)**_

_**Me: Guys! Lets remember what this stories rated! o.o**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Admitting

_**Hey guys! So I'm in a pretty tight spot right now, I've started a new multi-chapter story and I'm completely in love with it! I feel like this story isn't getting very much attention, not that I can complain, my writing is still premature. **_

_**Anyway I'd love to hear your thoughts! Do you think this story is worth continuing? If so please let me know!**_

_**Jack: ….. Your going to kill my story! O.O**_

_**Rapunzel: She doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How to Train Your Dragon, or Harry Potter!**_

* * *

"Alright guys, lets all calm down and take a deep breath, everything is going to be just fine! Jack? Are you okay man?" Hiccup asserted himself into the conversation, gaining attention from his fellow seasons. The Scottish princess sighed and directed her eyes on the spirit of autumn, of coarse it wasn't a hard task considering she finds him extremely attractive.

"O yea. I'm just fucking dandy!" The frost prince clenches his stunningly white teeth. Somewhere, many miles away, the tooth fairy flinches.

"I don't know why your being such an ass all of a sudden frosty!" The ginger snaps, turning back to the white haired immortal. "But I think you need to be calming your self! All I said is Rapunzel is either dead, or not the guardian of growth and spring! It's not the bloody end of the world!" She folded her arms in defiance.

"Bloody? Come on now Merida, obviously we've been in London to long!" Hicccup noses his way back into the conversation. "Don't be so rough on Jack, but why are you so upset Jack?" The brunette raises and eye brow in question.

Jack rolls his eyes at the ginger before facing his best friend, "Because... She's, erm, she's... Rapunzel is sort of like..." Words evaded him, causing him to babel on and cause curiosity to swarm through their ranks.

"Bloody hell! Jack? Do you have feeling for this girl?" Merida asked, wide eyed with a deviant grin spread along her freckled features.

"Seriously? Who are you, Ron Weasly? I mean, I get your both fire crotches BUT come on!" The winter spirit holds back his smile, trying to stay upset in the familiar atmosphere.

"GUYS! Lets be serious now! Jack, do you really have feeling for this Rapunzel girl? We need to know what were getting ourselves into... If shes dead then we have to break the news to her, if shes not... then your going to have to understand that you CAN'T be with her. Eventually she will die and you'll be left alone to suffer..." The fall guardian frowned, trying to make Jack understand how grim the situation is and get serious about it.

"You don't think I already know that? I'm not a fucking idiot, Hiccup!" Jack growled, trying to hold back his anger. "Lets remember I'm the guardian of fun and its my job to make everything seem better! I know what this means, okay? I just don't know how to handle it!" He unknowingly chews the inside of his cheek, "Damn it, Hicccup! I think I'm in LOVE with her!"

"Your in love with her?" Merida blinks dumbly, "How? You've only known her for a couple of days! Don't be stupid!" She scoffs, having been taught theres no such thing as love at first sight. She finds it completely impossible.

"This is coming from the woman who still, hundreds of years later, won't realize Hiccup has feelings for her?" Jack glares daggers at the ginger, "I'd never go to you for advice, because your blind as hell!"

"S-shut up!" Hiccup sputters, growing an intense red. "We need to stop arguing and focus on what needs to be done! We need to go and figure out, for sure, if Rapunzel is the guardian of spring." The brunette reasons with his friends.

"H-Hiccups right, we need to get this figured out now." Merida agrees, blood rushing to her full cheeks. Jack groans in distaste.

"Fine. Go ahead and avoid your feeling even longer! I know what I want and how I feel. So I'm going to do something about it. Maybe one day you'll stop being so soulless!" Jack rolls his eyes, his temper slowly evaporating.

"Really Jack? Really now?" Merida fumes on, "FINE!" She turns to a, still crimson, Hiccup. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, I'm madly and deeply in love with you, but I'm too stubborn to admit it! Your best friend infuriates me, and I adore your dragon!" She half yells before pulling him in for a mind boggling kiss.

"Happy?" She pulls away from hiccup and shoots Jack a look of anger. The winter spirit laughs obnoxiously loud at the scene before him.

"No, I'm still pretty stressed." He shrugs, "But I can tell Hiccup is!" He points to the love struck boy next to her. Immediately her face turns a brighter red then her unruly hair.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Opinions! I really enjoyed writing this scene! Anyways review, follow, favorite! And I'm sorry about the random Harry Potter-ness but it couldn't be helped! I literally just watched the chamber of secrets with my friend (Thats my favorite one!).**_

_**Hiccup: :D**_

_**Merida: ….. **_

_**Jack: I totally saw that coming!**_


	8. Chapter Eight: I didn't mean to fall

_**Hey guys! So I'm thinking this story only has a few chapters left, like 2 or 3 I guess. I'm still trying to figure out how to end it... I'm sure I'll think of something.**_

_**Anyway you guys are great! Thanks for reading! **_

_**Merida: She doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragons!**_

* * *

Roughly, the blonde drags her hand through her golden locks. Salty tears threaten to flood her cheeks and dampen her dress. Without processing her movements she curls into a ball and pushes distance between herself and Gothel.

"Rapunzel. Don't be this stupid again. I'll be back in an hour or two. I expect this mess to be gone when I'm back." The dark haired woman barks the order to the blonde before disappearing behind a stone door that only she can open.

Broken plates and glass cover the dusty floor, surrounding the teen. Crimson blood drips from the side of her head, reminding her of Gothel's previous anger. Lately the woman as been increasingly more aggressive, going as far as to hit or push the shorter girl. Still she's never, ever punched her or thrown stuff at her. Not until today anyway.

Rapunzel takes a few beep breaths, wiping away her tears in the process, trying to forget the scene that just took place. Quickly shes on her feet and moving to clean the mess, stopping only to dress the wound on her head with an orange band aid.

Shes over half way done when she sees a dark figure move out of the corner of her eye. Immediately she freezes, fearing Gothel as returned early and she'll receive another beating. Slowly she looks over her shoulder to see a tall man hiding with the shadows of the tower.

"Hello, Rapunzel." The figure greets, his deep voice echoing throughout the stone walls. His gruff nature causes her to take a cautious step back. "You don't need to fear me. Were very alike you know." He coos.

"Who are you." She asks slowly, silently looking for a weapon in case she ends up needing one. He lets out a dark chuckle that sends shivers up her spine.

"You can call me pitch my dear." He smiles, inviting her in. "You know, both of us have cruel people keeping us, holding us from our fondest dreams. I could help you, if you'll help me. Together we can make our dreams come true." Gently he holds out his hand, darkness itself seems to be emitting from his pale hand.

"W-what do you mean... who's holding you down? What exactly is your dream, Pitch..?" She asks, something about him telling her to run and hide under her bed like she use to when ever a nightmare would come to visit her.

"Their an organization, they're after you as well you know that?" He slowly leans in toward her, "They want to abuse your magical gift, and keep it for themselves. I want to save you from that, but I can't unless you come with me. That awful woman would never be able to hurt you again, I swear it." His words twist in her mind and she wonders if this man would really be able to keep her safe.

"How could you... how could you keep her from finding us?" Rapunzel asks, curiosity and a hint of hope gleaming in her forest green eyes. A wicked grin spreads across his features.

"I control dreams, Rapunzel. However, the organization I mentioned earlier has taken my powers. I can't use them. I can still keep that woman at bay thou. I can keep you safe, from all of them, With me you'd never get hurt again."

Imagines of Eugene flash through her mind like an old black and white movie. He wasn't able to save her, or himself. Pitch however... maybe he could... maybe he can keep her safe. Jack Frosts quirky smile comes to mind and she realizes that if she leaves she'll never see him again, but he'll be safe. Thats what matters most now. _I wasn't suppose to fall in love again,_ Rapunzel thinks to her self, _but I suppose I did_.

"Pitch... I'll go with you." She squeezes her eyes shut before placing her dainty hands in his large, rough ones. "I trust you." She barely whispers and he laughs in delight, knowing what he's just done. Pitch as just won over the guardian of spring. The purest, the brightest, the guardian of birth and life herself. In the fable tales some might call her... mother nature.

* * *

"Eh So this is the tower Rapunzel's stuck in?" The ginger looked at the tower, wondering just how bad the girl has it. The frost prince nods his head before flying off to the towers window, followed by his fellow season. Toothless sat, near the meadow, watching his trainer and his friends make their way up to the tower.

"Rapunzel?" Jack called after setting foot in the tower. His blue eyes gazing all around the messy tower. "Whys it so messy?" He though out loud.

"Wheres she at?" Hiccup asked, voicing all of their thoughts. Sudden the dark haired woman, whom Jack remembers, burst through a secret stone door.

"WHY IS IT STILL A MESS IN HERE!" The woman's voice booms loudly causing their group to flinch. Quickly she checks every nook and cranny of the tower, panic fills her features. "Shes gone..." She fumes with anger and pull and her now graying hair. A piercing scream fills the area, the womans scream.

Jack's heart fell. "Where is she?" He barely breathed. Silence enveloped them and jacks throat closed up. Fear kicks in and he imagines the worst possible scenarios.

* * *

_**So thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! Review, follow, favorite!**_

_**Rapunzel: Thanks for reading! See you guys soon! :D**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Realization

_**Hello lovely readers! I know I haven't updated in quiet sometime now … life got in the way I guess. I hope you're not to mad at me … **_

_**Thanks for pointing out my grammar errors, and as for my calling Jack the frost king and the frost prince: I don't really have an answer, I didn't mean to write it like that … so I'm sorry! I'll go through and fix it when I get a bit of time.**_

_**Random thought: A good song for this chapter would be All around me By Flyleaf!**_

_**As always, thanks for reading!**_

_**Hiccup: She doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, tangled, or How to Train Your Dragon!**_

* * *

A sense of overwhelming dread filled Rapunzel's stomach, the cold darkness of her surroundings made her suck in frosty air to try to keep a level head.

"Shhh no need to fret my pet." The nightmare king grinned, pulling the rope around her tighter. "You're only making this harder on yourself."

The rough rope scratched against her skin, turning it an angry red color. She grimaced at the pain, trying to control her movements. She knew the more she struggled the more pain he'd inflect on her. Stray tears dripped down her face, all she could think about was Jack. He'd probably think she left, hoping to never see him again.

Choking back a sob, Rapunzel realized she wasn't crying because of her fate, but because she'd never be able to tell jack how much she cares for him. Maybe it was crazy. Rapunzel's never been sure what she wants, not even with Eugene, however with Jack … he was always in her thoughts. He constantly encased her in a sickly comfort. Sometimes she wondered if she deserved to know him.

"Everything is falling into place, don't you see Rapunzel? It was meant to be this way. With you out of the way … total darkness can take over. Not even that damn Summer guardian can conjure up enough light." He grinned, clearly proud of his accomplishment. The blonde blinked back her earlier tears, confused by his words.

"What are you talking about … ?" She barely whispered, afraid she'd anger the tall shadow in front of her.

Ever so gently, Pitch placed a cold hand on her cheek. It was such an odd feeling. He was clearly alive .. but he felt dead. How is that possible, she wondered. "Rapunzel, dearest. I suppose you wouldn't know then? How interesting. I saw Jack Frost visit you … he never figured it out?" He laughed, creating a sickening feeling throughout Rapunzel, "Well I see know harm in letting you in on my little secret, not like your going anywhere!"

Pitch moved away from her face, giving her a sense of relief. He walked back and forth in thought, silently wondering what was the worst way to tell her. "You see Rapunzel, your dead." He grinned at the shock written all over her face.

"W-What are you talking about?" Her voice weak, her throat went raw and she found it hard to speak. She couldn't help but remember her first month without Eugene, it was pure hell. Slowly she gave into the temptation of pain medicine. O how she hoped it could kill the pain etched into her heart. Each week turned into more. She'd steel whatever Gothel had, building up a supply. Finally she thought she had enough. Enough to take her life. "N-No …. that's impossible, I …. Your lying!"

Rapunzel renumbered waking up the next day, perfectly fine. The dark circle's under her eyes evaporated and nothing physically hurt anymore. Not a week later she met jack.

"Afraid not Spring." Pitch soothed her, almost in a mocking sense. Of course he didn't care she was in pain. In fact, he reveled in it.

"Spring?" She questioned shakily. _Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe Gothel knocked me out. Maybe this is all a screwed up nightmare. _Rapunzel squeezed her forest eyes shut, focusing on her thoughts.

"That'd be you Rapunzel. Your one of the four seasons. Jack is actually the guardian of winter. He was supposed to find you and protect you from me. Funny isn't it?" He chuckled happily. "Personally I love the way this is turning out!" He roughly ran his hand up her neck, digging his nails into her skin, drawling crimson blood.

* * *

Jack didn't think. He found thinking to be completely pointless. All he could fathom is, Rapunzel is gone and he was pretty sure he knew who took her. Lovely, sweet, Rapunzel.

The winter guardian ran, allowing his senses to lead him. His fellow guardians were right behind him, trying to keep up with his pace. Even if they fell behind he had no intention of slowing down. He didn't have anytime to waste. If Pitch has her …

Quickly he bent the wind to his will, getting it to take him to the coldest, darkest corner of the world. Jack had only been there once, still he knew thats where pitch would be. Or at least he hoped. O how he hoped that's where he had her.

"Jack! We need to get North's help! We can't take any chances!" Hiccup reasoned from behind Jack. "Please! We don't even know where to look! Hell were not even sure if she was kidnapped! Maybe she just left! Come back! We have to think rationally here! JACK!"

For all of his effort Hiccup received no response. Jack disappeared, leaving only a cold breeze behind.

"Hiccup, we need to go get help." Merida placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "Come on, we'll go get North or …. or maybe BunnyMund!"

"Thats my best friend Merida, I can't let him go alone … Go get help, take Toothless, I'll go after Jack." She cast a glance her way.

" Are you sure … what if you get hurt?" She pleaded him with her eyes, begging him to stay silently,

"What if Jack got hurt?" He sighed, "I have to risk it."

"Fine … be safe." Without thinking she pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" She hoped onto the dragon. Toothless gave his master a sideways glance before taking off with the ginger on his back.

"I just hope I'm not to far behind … " Hiccup gulped before taking off in a sprint.

* * *

_**Well thanks for reading! Again, so so so sorry for the wait! Hopefully this chapter wasn't to disappointing! Next chapter Jack will finally get to Rapunzel! **_

_**Jack: Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, Review!**_


	10. Chapter Ten: To the rescue

_**Hello lovely readers! I'm so glad you guys like it! - Again I'm sorry for how fast its all developed, normally I just write one shots so that might be why. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This story is coming to and end soon. I'm thinking one chapter after this, depending. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Rapunzel: She doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How to Train Your Dragons!**_

* * *

Jack softly lands, bare feet hitting the frozen ground, snow assaulting his eyes. If he wasn't already dead he'd probably catch frost bite or freeze to death at the least. Silently he goes through his memory, locating Pitch's dark cave.

All logic thrown aside, Jack moves to the said location, finding it quiet easily. He stares into the dark cave, not a spot of light inside. It's hard to believe Rapunzel's even inside. He had hoped her light would make the darks seem less intimidating, however he was dead wrong.

Gritting his teeth, he forces himself to enter, hoping to stay silent. His hands sticks to the cave wall, the rocky edge tearing at his palm. The farther he goes, the less he remembers. He's never been so deep into the cave. Jack wonders just how far it goes, or if it ever ends.

Suddenly theres a hum of light in his vision, brightening the area just a little. A smile spreads across Jack's features as he makes his way to Rapunzel's side. The air freezes inside his throat at the sight before him.

Rapunzel sat, tied to an old wooden chair. Her head adjured to the side as if she was asleep. He once lovely dress, torn to a fragment of what it once was. Small droplets of blood slide out from under the rope. Her disfigured form make him forgot his previous plans of silence and he can't help but call out to her. "Rapunzel!" He all but shouts, racing towards her.

"Glad you could make it Jack." Pitch moves from the darkness, shoving Jack to the cave floor before he could reach Rapunzel. "I was hoping you would come. "Pitch grins, moving toward the boy.

Immediately Jack jumps to his feet and grips his staff in his hand, shooting ice at the nightmare king, trying to stop his advances. Pitch dodges and the shards barely miss Rapunzel's knocked out form.

"Careful Jack, you could hit someone else. " Pitch grins wickedly, looming over Jack. "You do have horrible aim." He mocks.

Jack frowns, trying to think of an escape plan, one where he has time to get Rapunzel. Nothing comes to mind, he needs to act, and fast. Shadows surround Jack and Pitch laughs psychotically. The shadows circle Jack, getting closer and closer. In an attempt to stall, he tries to freeze Pitch, unfortunately he only hits Pitch's left hand, causing him to flinch and glare daggers at Jack.

The frost guardian takes advantage of the moment and knocks Pitch off his feet, tackling him to the ground.

"Jack!" A familiar voice calls. Jack turns slightly, seeing Hiccup standing nearby. The white haired boy stares in shock at his best friends appearance, while underneath of him Pitch begins to stir has his hand starts to unfreeze.

"Hiccup, quick get Rapunzel out of here!" Jack calls to his friend, pointing to the blonde tied to the chair. Without hesitation, Hiccup moves to her and fumbles, trying to untie her.

Jack stares at the struggling Pitch, hate growing in the pit of his stomach. The only thing running through his mind is how much pain he caused Rapunzel. The notion made jack ball his fist and punch Pitch square in the face, causing blood to drip from his nose.

"I've got her! Lets get out of here! Come on Jack!" Hiccup runs toward the exit, Rapunzel acting as there own personal flashlight. Jack didn't move. He stared at Rapunzel's limp figure in Hiccups arms and more rage seeped into him. He pulled Pitch up by his shirt, only to slam his head back into the cave floor.

"Jack! Come on! You've knocked him out lets just go!" Hiccup pleads with his friend, trying to get him to stop. Rapunzel sighs, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

She blinks up at Hiccup, confusion and fear playing across her face. Quickly she shoves Hiccup away from her, causing him to drop her to the ground. A small groan of pain escapes her lips as she attempts to crawl away from the unknown man.

"Rapunzel." Jack twists his head just in time to see her hit the ground. He moves on instinct, running over to her and pulling her into his embrace. She freezes, unsure of how to react.

"We have to get you out of here." Jack hums in her ear, picking her up bridal style. "Don't worry, I've got you." Jack pulls her into his chest. She slips silently back into her sleep world, comforted by the thought of jack carrying her away from the cruel man.

* * *

_**So I know this chapter must have really sucked, I'm not good with fighting scenes, at all. Hopefully I'll improve. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you guys soon.**_

_**Merida: Follow, Review, favorite! Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Three things she knew

_**So guys thanks so much for the reviews and follows/Favorites! I really appreciate it, unfortunately we've come to the end of this story, I'm thinking of writing a high school story including Jack and Rapunzel as well as Hiccup and Merida. Hopefully ill start that this week, again seriously thanks for being great readers and bearing through the waiting! Hope to see you guys again!**_

_**Song: Suga Suga By Baby Bash :3**_

_**Hiccup: She still doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragons! Shocker. **_

* * *

Rapunzel was certain of two things when she finally came to. One, she hurt all over, unfamiliar bruises and cuts adoring her arms and stomach. Two, she wasn't locked away in a dark and gloomy tower. Sunshine engulfed the room, warming her skin and causing her to smile happily. She glanced at the wide window, noticing the snow outside, or rather the snow that was about 5 feet away from the window. A small gasp passed between her lips as she looked at the green grass and red flowers blooming along the outside wall.

Suddenly the idea of being the guardian of spring didn't sound to bad, she wouldn't mind protecting such beautifully growth. Still, it all felt like a dream, or a nightmare in this case.

"Rapunzel?" The sound of her door creaking open made her turn, pressing her back against the glass, trying to put distance between herself and he intruder. She flinched, hands over her face, ready for anything. "Hey, you don't need to be afraid Goldie." Jack whispered, setting down the glass of water he was carrying in favor of walking over to the blonde and setting his hands on her shoulders.

She blinked up at him, "O Jack ." She smiled happily before wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest. "Thank you . . . for coming for me even after I treated you so horribly." She sighed, pulling away from him.

"I'm just glad your okay." He offers her a small smile, glad to see her safe, "I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner." Rapunzel shakes her head, silently telling him no."

"You didn't do anything wrong at all Jack!" She grins at him, full force. "I don't know what I would have done with out you!" Jack swallows the lump in his throat, his heart beating roughly inside his chest.

"Um Listen Goldie . . . theres something I need to tell you, Its kind of important and -" Jack started only to be cut off by Rapunzel.  
"Jack . . . I know. Pitch, he told me about … everything." She avoided his eyes, looking back out the window. "At first I was really worried, but I think that I could grow to like this situation." She turned her head back around and smiled at him.

Jack's smile slowly spreads across his pale features, "I'm glad. I like the idea of having you around." He blushes lightly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. She blushes in return. "Thats not all I wanted to tell you though Rapunzel."

"What is it Jack?" She questions innocently, causing him to sigh. He had no idea how to tell her how much he cares about her.

"Rapunzel, this is gonna sound crazy, but I want you to know that since I've met you everything seems brighter, happier. You make me happy." Calmly he takes a deep breath of air. "I'm in love with you."

The blonde blinks, processing the words. "Jack." She smiles at him before standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I love you."

* * *

"Everyone this is Rapunzel!" Jack announced, looking around the cozy living space at his fellow guardians, "The guardian of Spring and Growth!" He grins, taking her hand in his and pulling her along, introducing her to everyone.

A happy brunette made his way over to Rapunzel and Jack, "We met earlier." He says sheepishly, "I think I may have frightened you, I'm Hiccup Haddock the third. Guardian of Autumn and Forgiveness." Hiccup smiles at her, offering her his hand to shake.

Rapunzel blushes, remembering her fumble with Hiccup, "A-ah sorry about that Hiccup, It's nice to meet you." She extends the hand Jack isn't holding and shakes his hand.

Hiccup pulls away, surprised due to the weight of someone jumping on him and wrapping their arms around his neck, looking at the pair from over Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm Merida, Guardian of Summer and Faith, and Hiccup's girlfriend." Merida smiles, her red hair tickling Hiccup's cheek.

"G-Girlfriend?" Hiccup asks, wide eyed. Jack chuckles lightly, giving Rapunzel's hand a squeeze and smirking at her happily.

Merida pouts, "What did you think I'd kiss just anyone?" She laughs, her accent filling their ears, and warming the area.

"No . . . Alright then. I'll be the best boyfriend ever." He smiles at her cheekily causing her to blush just a shade lighter then her hair color.

"Eye, why don't cha let everyone else meet the lass?" A giant bunny hoped over to the group, causing Rapunzel to blink, totally confused.

"Rapunzel, this is the easter bunny." Jack laughs, motioning to the furry creature in front of them. The blonde smiles, clearly amused.  
"If you think he's funny wait till you meet everyone else!" Merida laughs happily, enjoying the others company as much as everyone else.

Rapunzel laughs, looking around the room until her eyes rest on her hand in Jacks. She sighs, now sure of a third thing. Three, falling in love again is the best thing that could have happened to her.

* * *

_**So thats a wrap guys! I hope the ending isn't to disappointing and what not! Thanks so much for being here through the story, It really means so much to me. **_

_**Rapunzel: Thanks for reading! Hope to see you all shortly!**_


End file.
